They are known hinges for rotating a door with horizontal axis from a closing condition, in which said door is vertically orientated, to an opening condition in which the door is set in an almost horizontal position.
Some of said known hinges have the drawback to carry out an opening movement of the door that could interfere with below protruding objects or components, such as a base or a lower door, and therefore force to space apart the door from the below lower door or from the base increasing vertical size and forming a wide anaesthetic and unhygienic recess under the door.